


Darkest Before the Dawn

by SirixRemyxLover



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Evil Yvette, M/M, Omega Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirixRemyxLover/pseuds/SirixRemyxLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vasquez is promoted, he turns around and demotes Rhys.  As he proceeds to make Rhys' life hell, the stress and the aggravation triggers Rhys' heat early... in Hugo P. Vasquez office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, and my first Borderlands story. Please be kind. Also, there might be triggers for others, as well as attempted non-con/rape. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

The Hub of Heroism was bustling with people, lunch hour having arrived at last. The chatter was loud, and happy faces were spread close together as crowds sat and ate their lunch. No one worried about what projects awaited them when they returned to their prospective departments, or the paperwork that might be piling up as they tucked into sandwiches, soups, and various other food. 

Well, all except one man. One such group sat at a table near the middle, each eating something different from the other. Rhys munched on a sandwich bought from one of the local venues, an apple sitting next to his soda. To his right, Vaughn was digging into some form of asian cuisine, sipping from his boba tea. To his left, Yvette had her legs crossed, bouncing one foot as she, too, ate a sandwich, a bag of chips and a water bottle sitting to her left. She smirked, sipping the water from the bottle. "Thanks for lunch Rhys, it's delicious." 

Rhys' grumbled, rolling his heterochromic eyes as he looked over some paperwork he had brought from the office. While his two friends ate their food in blissful peace of any workplace worries, the brunette was hard at work to get his promotion. Henderson was soon to be retiring, and there was no way in hell he was going to allow Vasquez to take the position after he put so much hard work into nabbing it himself. 

Vaughn watched his friend, the concentration causing wrinkles on his forehead. "Dude, you need to relax. You have this promotion in the bag. If Henderson doesn't promote you, it would be the stupidest thing he would have ever done in his career. You need to eat dude." 

"Easier said than done Vaughn. I'm an omega, working in an environment full of Alpha's. Vasquez is an Alpha, Henderson is an Alpha. I have to show I'm willing to work just as hard, if not harder." 

Yvette crinkled up her bag of eaten chips, throwing it into a trash bin next to her. "I'm sure Henderson isn't stupid enough to pick that dickwad." She brushed imaginary crumbs from her shirt, moving to stand from the table. "Besides, Omegas have just as much right in Helios as any knotheaded Alpha's." With that, she started to walk away from the small group. "I've gotta get back, you know, everyone wants something." 

Vaughn shook his head, turning to look at the brunette. "Although she's a little callous about it, Yvette's right, Henderson should see you for who you are, not your endotype." He sipped out the rest of the bubbles from the bottom, and threw his plastic container into the trash before getting up as well. "Sorry to leave so soon bro, but I have to get back to work as well." He patted Rhys on the back before leaving. 

"So much for lunch with friends." Rhys took the last bite of his sandwich and scoured the report he was working on. As he went to make some adjustments his echoeye beeped, and he moved to read the message. 

RHYS,I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE. WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO DISCUSS.- HENDERSON 

Worry, than something akin to giddiness seemed to run through Rhys, and he quickly gathered his stuff, moving the message off his echoeye to bring his vision back fully. He couldn't believe Henderson wanted to talk to him, and hope quickly replaced everything else. The only reason that Henderson would be calling him to his office would have to be because he wanted to discuss a promotion. There was no way it could be anything else. 

Rushing through the halls, the brunette felt like time was moving slowly for him, people just didn't seem to be moving out of his way fast enough. And as he finally approached the door, he quickly took the time to play with his hair and fix any issues with the suit he was wearing. 

He raised his hand and knocked on the door softly, holding his breath as he waited on his boss to open the door. When the door finally slid open, the look of happiness was quickly replaced with confusion, as Hugo P. Vasquez stood in front of him, a giant shit eating grin breaking across his face. 

"Rhys, I'm so happy who could come up here on such short notice. There is much we need to discuss." 

The smirk made Rhys' skin crawl, and he quickly grimaced as he eyed the other man with disdain. "What the hell are you doing here Vasquez? Where is Henderson?" 

Turning his back to the taller man, he walked slowly to the huge desk sitting in front of the giant window. Pandora, the purple glow radiating off it, looked so beautiful from so far away. "Rhys, Rhys, Rhys... let me tell you why you're here. Sit down, I have some big news for you." Vasquez turned on his heel, gesturing to the chair opposite his. 

Rhys took a step in, the door closing behind him. He took things in with his echoeye, but refused to walk any further into the room then was necessary. "I feel like standing, thank you very much." He crossed his arms as he eyed his nemesis. "Now you going to answer my question? Or are you going to keep running your mouth?" 

Vasquez chuckled before taking a seat himself. "Let me tell you something... Rhys. I'm here, because I get things done. When I want something, I go for it, and I don't allow for anyone else to stand in my way. Not you, not Henderson, and not some Joe Smo down the way. I've been wanting Henderson's position ever since I started here, and I know you did as well, but let me clue you in on a little secret huh? Omega's are nothing... No, in fact, they are lower than nothing. They are born to bear Alpha's children, take care of the house, and cook... That is it. So, to think that you had any chance in hell to get Henderson's position? That shit is hilarious." He tilted his head back, laughing lightly. "Omega's don’t have the balls to get anything they want, and because of that, I am where I am now." 

The Alpha pushed himself up again, walking towards the giant window, and he continued with his speech. "I got things done, the way I wanted them done. I made my own destiny, because I'm an Alpha. I'm better than you, and I always will be. Henderson might not have thought so at first, but I made him see my point." As he turned to look at Rhys, the younger man noticed a body floating in space. 

"What the? Is that?" 

"Henderson? Yes, why yes it is. And the funny thing is, I could not have planned this any better. Thank you universe for making things so perfect." He laughed again, and moved in front of Rhys. "So, about your promotion..." 

Rhys crossed his arms, glaring at the man. "Let me guess... I'm not getting one right? Because instead of playing fair, you had to go and airlock Henderson!" 

Vasquez stroked his chin lightly. "Actually... you're getting a promotion, don't worry. I'm promoting you too..." He turned back around, amusement swirling in his eyes. "I'm promoting you to Vice president of... Janitorial duty." 

"What? You can't do that you asshole. I've worked too hard, and done too much for this company for you to knock me down that low! I'm an engineer, I can build things and I know robotics like the back of my hand! In fact, I built one of the fucking backs of my hands!" 

Vasquez just smirked as he waved off Rhys' words. "I can, and I have. You see Rhys, I'm your boss, and because of that, whatever I say, goes.whatever I say, goes. Starting immediately, trash is your thing. I think... you're really going to like this." With that, he turned away, ending the conversation. 

Rhys could feel his blood boiling, the words flowing from his mouth before he had any time to think. "I'm going to make you pay for this Vasquez... and when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you got Henderson's fate." With that, he stormed out the door, cursing under his breath and trying to think of ways that he could get back at Vasquez. 

Walking briskly through the halls, he kicked the first trashcan he found, trash and other things flying up into the air, and hitting everything in site. Food and papers bounced off, and landed on him, the walls, and the nearest people to him, one of which was probably going to get him killed. 

Rhys didn't bother paying attention as he was about to walk away from the mess, thoughts quickly running through his mind on what exactly he could do with the situation at hand, but a voice had him stopping in his tracks, and he could feel the fear, just as bad as ice, running up his spine. 

"What the fuck man? You better be cleaning this shit up before I blow your fucking brains out you idiotic bag of dicks!" 

The brunette quickly turned on his heel, seeing his life flash before his eyes as the man, standing in front of him, covered in trash, was non-other than Handsome Jack himself... and man did he look like he was going to murder Rhys.


End file.
